This invention relates to topographical mapping, and more particularly to a laser system for generating a grid pattern upon an observed object.
The invention provides a controllable high resolution rectangular fringe light pattern which can be made nondivergent as it propagates in space, and which can be projected on a surface for dimensional analysis and topography. The system provides a fast, efficient means for measuring, comparing and standardizing objects such as radar dishes, aircraft windscreens, fuselages, wing structures, aircraft parts, and tires. It may be applied to aerial terrain mapping, terrain following applications, and pattern recognition. Diagnostic surface mapping of living organisms and parts thereof, in-vivo and in-vitro, such as oral structures, ocular and facial structures, limbs, implants, mammaries, et cetera, is possible. Precision microscopic topography may be accomplished. Dynamic measurements of deformations or movements during applied stresses may be measured. Growth may be incrementally measured. In the particular applications of dentistry, the system provides a safe, practical, portable, clinical device for contouring oral structures in-vivo and intraorally, to produce a permanent contour record. This invention may provide more accurate contour data than do standard methods of taking impressions presently used in dentistry. The invention can also provide topographic image data for computer record storage and analysis, forensic and criminal identification, research, and for programming numerically controlled machines for fabrication of dental and medical prostheses, and health and industrial dies or forms.
Each set of parallel interference lines is generated optically as an optimum collimated fringe pattern of high contrast, through the use of a partially silvered glass plate, and a diverging coherent light beam. No physical grids or moving parts are required. The grid in this invention is merely a generated light/dark pattern.
The generation of rectangular or square parallelopiped optical fringe patterns for projection onto a surface to be analyzed topographically has not been achieved in the past. The sets of parallel lines may be adjusted optically to intersect at any angle from 0.degree. to 90.degree., and the intensities, contrasts, or spatial frequencies of either or both sets may be adjusted for a particular specimen. Further, the grid pattern may be made diverging or nondiverging in space and the area of the grid pattern may be varied optically. The grid pattern, reflected off the specimen, may be recorded with photographic, holographic, cinematic, or electronic video equipment.
The system of the present invention may be used in-vivo and can be successfully used intra-orally for teeth and other oral structures. There are no safety hazards as all electrical equipment can be isolated from the subject. Laser power levels may be adjusted for complete safety for all areas of the body.